


SKIN

by nekonyoung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonyoung/pseuds/nekonyoung
Summary: Where Sakusa tries (and eventually fail) NOT to touch one Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	SKIN

_**SKIN** _

It was a random suggestion and Sakusa Kiyoomi wholly thinks that it was a stupid idea to begin with.

About a week ago, Hinata suggested they go on a team outing (or something, Kiyoomi wasn’t really paying attention), almost bouncing off the walls of the gym as he did. They were planning for a trip, like they usually once or twice during the off season, to _“improve team dynamics”_ and Kiyoomi finds himself dreading this event every year, convinced that it’s the second worst team event he’s forced to take part of, apart from fan events where hundreds and thousands of strangers come up to them wanting to shake his hand. It’s not that he dislikes the outdoors or anything, in fact, he enjoys them every time he goes for a run in the morning. What he doesn’t like about it, is the overnight stays and the constant need to be _one with nature_ Meian always tells them to.

His first team outdoor event with MSBY was probably the single worst thing to ever happen to him. When the team decided they’re going to do an outdoor camping on an island with only tents as a form of shelter. The bathrooms, consisting of toilets and showers per cubicle, with really questionable cleaning methods (just basically clumsily brushing the floors and spilling water in it) done by the caretakers of the area. Miya Atsumu, who then knew about Kiyoomi’s dislike for dirty things, can only look apologetically at him and offered to help him clean a bathroom stall before he could enjoy a nice shower. Kiyoomi, though not really fond of this Miya (he thinks his brother is way nicer and more tolerable), took him up for the offer. They spent almost half of that morning just scrubbing a single cubicle which caught the attention of their teammates and ever since, they avoided areas that were poorly kept in consideration of Kiyoomi. He’s thankful for it, sure, but as far as he’s concerned, he’d rather not go to team gatherings like this altogether.

MSBY Black Jackals are a rowdy bunch. Not just because they have both Hinata and Bokuto in the team, but because everyone has such bright personalities that Kiyoomi finds himself unable to keep up with. Over the course of years he had stayed with them, he’s learned to at least tolerate them, especially Miya Atsumu. Although he isn’t as loud and bright as everyone else, there’s something about his cockiness made it hard for Kiyoomi to completely tolerate him. He’s obnoxious, likes making jokes that aren’t really funny, says the weirdest and most random things, he’s also a big fat jerk who likes competing against anyone in the team. Still, Miya is probably one of the most considerate people in the team and Kiyoomi appreciates him for that.

Miya Atsumu isn’t too fond of outdoor gatherings either, that much Kiyoomi could tell. From the way he drags his feet towards the bus on the morning they leave to God-knows-where, to the way he’s uncharacteristically remains quiet for the duration of the trip.

So it didn’t come as a surprise when he hears a dull good morning from behind him and sees Atsumu deliberately walking slowly, a perpetual frown displayed on his lips, and eyes glaring at the ground he’s walking in. Kiyoomi finds himself slowing his pace down to match Miya, and grunts in response, his voice muffled by the mask he’s currently wearing. About a block away from the MSBY gym, they both hear Bokuto’s obnoxious laughing and Hinata’s endless cheering. He hears Miya groan beside him that it almost made him laugh, honestly, he feels bad for the both of them.

Apart from the two usually rays of sunshine in the team, not one of them has adjusted to the time yet. Everything was still dark and quiet when they boarded the bus at 3 in the morning. Kiyoomi takes a seat beside Atsumu, who was seated by the window already grabbing an eye mask and plugging his headphones in. No one was still in the mood to talk, even Bokuto who’s already sleeping beside Hinata who then started watching something on his tablet. Kiyoomi takes advantage of the peace offered to them that morning and decides that he, too, will try getting a few hours of sleep.

He wakes up about two hours later, the bus was still moving steadily, driving through a small town where people are slowly coming out of their houses to start their day. The bus drives through an open field, the orange hue of the sun starting to rise, colors everything in the horizon. He sees it illuminate through the bus window and into Miya’s sleeping form beside him. Kiyoomi doesn’t openly admit how ethereal Miya looks while the soft rays of light caress his cheeks, doesn’t acknowledge how his fingers twitched wanting to feel how warm Miya’s skin would feel under his touch. Instead, he basks at the view, pretending to look at how beautiful the rice field looks instead of a boy he has secretly looked at ever since he entered the team.

It’s probably around 2 hours later, Kiyoomi wasn’t counting the time, they reached their destination. Well not completely, they still have to hike the mountain for about 30 more minutes before finally reaching the cabin. Miya’s rubbing his eyes to chase the sleepiness away the moment he steps out of the bus. Despite not being too fond of outdoor camps and trip, something in his brain must’ve decided that this hike can be a form of exercise. That’s probably why, Kiyoomi at least thinks so, that he seems livelier right now. The guide is explaining about the trail prepared for guests as well as indicators which way they should go. Miya took this opportunity to sneer at Kiyoomi who is conveniently already looking at his direction. Realizing that Miya Atsumu was actually provoking him into a challenge, Kiyoomi smirks back and as soon as the guide finished talking, both ran as fast as they could towards the destination with Meian shouting in anger far behind them.

The cabin at the end of the trail was the perfect size for a team consisting of 10 or more people to stay comfortably. A beautiful stretch of the river flow peacefully behind it, giving it a scenic atmosphere. Bushes and trees perfectly kept and framed the cabin nicely. Atsumu and Kiyoomi stood in awe, admiring the fact that the whole area was quiet as it was peacefully, birds chirping happily from above them.

The rest of the team lags behind them, Bokuto and Hinata having a race of their own only to be dragged by Oliver on Meian’s command of course. After a brief sermon from the team captain, and being given their room assignments and responsibilities for the rest of the trip, they were given a few hours of free time. Bokuto, Hinata, Miya, and Kiyoomi took this opportunity to explore the area. They walked along the river, even dipping their foot in the water if it’s shallow enough to reach their knees. Kiyoomi finds it bearable to participate the activity, his sweatpants were rolled up and he dips a toe to check the temperature. He could hear Hinata cheering and laughing behind him. The water feels cold, but it wasn’t the unbearable kind of cold and from his periphery, he sees Miya squatting at a large rock, looking intently at something in the water. He quickly dips his hands on it before pulling it back, a wide smile on his face. Kiyoomi walks towards Miya and the latter beams at him saying “Omi-omi look! A fish!” He almost laughs at how childish Miya seemed at that moment but decides to humor him and bent down to see the tiny fish he had just caught. Miya admired it for a few more seconds before gently putting it back in the water.

The rest of their day was spent just sitting around a table with the team, telling each other’s stories and laughing while preparing meals or playing games and pretty soon, night falls and everyone prepares to go to bed.

Kiyoomi isn’t one to immediately feel comfort being away from home on such long periods of time. That’s why he’s lying awake in the dark, staring at the stars from outside his window. He hears Hinata snoring loudly somewhere on his left. Earlier, it was decided that Kiyoomi sleeps farthest away from Hinata who was known to toss around a lot in his sleep. Next to Kiyoomi, Miya sleeps quietly, which wasn’t such a good idea after all for the sole reason he’s been basically ogling him the entire day.

He turns to his side, facing Miya who is also facing him, admires how pretty he looks with the night sky illuminating him. Goes back to early that morning when he was sleeping and the sun’s rays illuminating his skin. Kiyoomi starts thinking about wanting to touch Miya, his fingers twitch and his breath hitches. _What it would be like to hold you? What would it feel like to feel your skin under my fingertips?_ Kiyoomi thinks, eyes softening at the sleeping body next to him. He raises his hand, just before his mind could protest, fingers hovering a few centimeters over Miya’s cheek. He begins tracing the shape of his face, fingers dipping at the curve of the other’s nose bridge, over his eyes, his lips and Kiyoomi feels himself drawn to the man before him.

Miya’s lips, a thing that exists in this world, a thing that Kiyoomi couldn’t look away from, and the very thing that pulled him out of his concentration thus his hands landing on Miya’s jaw and before he could pull away, Miya’s eyes snaps awake. Kiyoomi panics, gulps a lump forming on his throat. Miya’s eyes are fixed on his and Kiyoomi doesn’t know if he should pull his hand away from his face. In his surprise, Miya makes a decision for him by holding the hand by his jaw and kisses Kiyoomi’s palm. He felt the warmth of his touch, of his breath and Kiyoomi’s mind reels, and his heart pounds loudly on his ears.

“Omi?” Miya mutters under his breath, searching for something in Kiyoomi’s eyes, a permission perhaps? He doesn’t know, but he also doesn’t want Miya to stop. The latter leans forward, eyes closed and lips slightly apart. He stops, just a mere centimeter away from Kiyoomi’s lips, like an invitation or a dare for him to meet him halfway and as someone who doesn’t back out of a challenge (also, because he REALLY wants to), he leans forward and their lips touch. He could hear both their breaths hitch at the contact. Miya’s hand travels under Kiyoomi’s shirt and he shivers at the touch. He slides himself closer, hands back to Miya’s jaw and they smile against each other’s lips.

They were pulled away from the sweet daydream when Hinata starts muttering something and Bokuto shuffling in his futon at the same time. They paused for a few seconds, trying to sense their companions before breathing a sigh of relief when no one moved again. With their foreheads touching, and chuckles escaping their lips, they both fall peacefully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to sleep last night when this fic manifested in my head. Had to make a really bad outline on my phone before the idea disappears. My eyes hurt, but it was worth it.
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @relifer_


End file.
